TCOT Possessive Ex
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: The D.A.'s secretary, Alexandra Mullen must look over her shoulder again after her violent ex is released from jail; and the feelings she and Burger have for each other could potentially put him in harm's way. As Mason sees his courtroom opponent handle the situation unfolding, he is forced to consider more deeply his feelings for his own confidential secretary, Della Street.


_I unfortunately lost of most of my work on His Girl when I was shuffling documents around from computer to computer last month so I'm basically rewriting it, but with some differences. I'm not completely happy with this first chapter yet, but I really feel I need to sit on it for a little while before I can approach it fresh again. In the meantime, enjoy._

Sinking toward the horizon, the rapidly setting sun flooded the surrounding sky a fiery orange. The cheerful yellow star had played a coy game of hide and seek behind the pillowy clouds for much of the day, but the time had come for the moon to take her watch over California.

A slightly cool, gentle breeze picked up suddenly as if to herald the sun's goodbye for another day. It brought with it the salty scent of the nearby ocean and the seagulls crying in the distance.

A peaceful scene perhaps had Alexandra Mullen actually been on the beach close enough to savor the soft sand beneath her feet and the soothing rhythmic crashes of waves onto the beach. Instead she found herself in downtown Los Angeles meeting her circle of friends for an elegant dinner out at Marchand's and the glorious setting of the sun was marred by the intense sights, sounds, and smells of the big city. The statuesque young blonde tried valiantly to ignore the sensory onslaught of horns honking, car exhaust, and strangers loudly talking as she clutched her silvery handbag tighter and ducked quickly into the waiting area of the restaurant which had long ago become standing room only.

She was late, if only slightly; and she realized quickly that locating her friends in the late evening hustle and bustle of the ever popular Marchand's could prove as monumental a task as trying to find them cruising around downtown Los Angeles.

Not for the first time did she thank fate for making her tall so she could at least see and breathe with some comfort in this throng of people. Tilting her head to the side, she looked over the shoulder of the well dressed older gentleman standing in front of her and scanned the dimly lit dining rooms for the host or the familiar faces she was trying to meet up with.

An audible sigh of relief escaped her lips as she spotted her best friend, Ruby at a round table near the left side wall of the room to the right. Their table looked exactly like every other table in the swanky, upscale restaurant. Crisp, clean ivory tablecloths adorned with lit candles and fine place settings were neatly draped over each.

"Excuse me," Alexandra said politely and squeezed passed the gentleman. The full skirt and crinolines of her brand new satin turquoise dress swished and rustled as she weaved her way around the tables to Ruby's location.

"Oh there she is!" Gertie exclaimed as she caught Alexandra making a beeline for them.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday girl as we live and breathe!" Ruby grinned, pushing back the empty chair between her and Gertie. Behind that chair was a half wall that made up part of a horseshoe shaped booth that could seat another large group. Some semblance of privacy was maintained through the strategic hanging and setting of various types of plants. Thus, the delightful group of women was totally oblivious to the presence of their bosses and a few other colleagues all within earshot of their conversations.

"Thanks! I'm so, so sorry I'm late," Alexandra offered sincerely as she lowered herself into the proffered chair and set her handbag down. "I hope you all haven't been waiting long."

"Not very. We were only seated about ten minutes ago. It was a zoo in here even when we arrived and we got here pretty early," Gertie explained, taking a sip of her ice water. She'd long since spit out the gum it seemed she was never without.

Next to her, Maggie eyed the other woman's still folded napkin and kifed it from its resting place on the pristinely set table. Mischief twinkled in her sapphire eyes as she shook it open and tossed it in Gertie's face. The soft burgundy cloth slowly slid over the side of the glass before falling back down to the table.

Time seemed to stand still as Gertie remained frozen in place for a long moment, the water glass still poised at the young blonde's perfectly painted red lips and the evil eye casting playful annoyance and disapproval at the perpetrator.

"Yeah, I know. I'm always forgetting about my napkin in these fancy places," Gertie grudgingly admitted. "If we could afford to eat here more often I might remember more often."

Snickers emanated from around the table save for the more serious and solemn member of their circle, Jill.

"Now what if that had fallen on the candle?! Do you really want to set the place on fire?!"

"It would certainly make the place less crowded quick, fast, and in a hurry. And dinner would be ready faster, not to mention well done," Maggie muttered under her breath, prompting another barely contained outburst of giggles and snickers from the other three women.

Jill though, found even less humor in the comment than she had the actual napkin being flung into Gertie's face. "What am I going to do with you, Maggie?"

A mischievous shrug and smirk was Maggie's only response. Jill was something of a killjoy at times and Maggie had learned long ago to simply let it roll off her back lest it ruin all her fun. Her attention was drawn back to the immensely more entertaining Gertie. She was spunkier and more often than not, gave as good as she got.

"Just remember, Gertie. You start with the silverware on the outside and work your way in."

This time the napkin was flung in Maggie's face.

Rolling her eyes at the two of them, Jill snapped up the wine menu and tried to block out their shenanigans with it as she looked for something new the group might be interested in trying.

Ruby leaned over Jill's shoulder to get a look at the wine menu. "Pick something good this time, Jilly Bean,"

Jill's head turned toward Ruby, surprise and disbelief raising her already high pitched voice. "I picked something good last time!"

"If you say so," Ruby shrugged.

The menu was shoved toward Ruby with irritation. "You pick then."

Ruby gently took the menu, confusion clouding her emerald eyes. She had only meant to joke with Jill, not hurt her feelings, but it seemed as if Jill was in an unusually sour mood, even for her. Ruby thought about asking if anything was wrong, but decided in private later might be a better avenue with Jill.

With the successful handoff of the wine menu, Jill leaned back in her chair and folded her arms defensively.

The arrival of their waiter shifted the women's focus. Menus were handed to each and drink orders were taken to start. Silence hung in the air like a dense fog after the handsome young man hurried off to fetch the wine Ruby had ordered. Alexandra seemed mesmerized by the flickering candle at the center of the table. Shadows were cast about the table and nearby wall as the flame jumped and danced. So caught up in the tiny flame was she that her surroundings had all but vanished from her awareness. The myriad conversations filling the atmosphere around her had faded away along with the clinking and clattering of dirty dishes being bussed at now empty tables.

By now the other women had hid themselves behind their menus in a vain effort to pick one of the amazing dishes Marchand's had to offer. The delightful aromas wafting over from dishes being served to other tables did nothing to help their indecisiveness.

An elbow stole out to bump Alex's left arm.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm? Oh! Sorry, just thinking, Ruby."

"It looked painful. Anything you want to talk about or are you just tired? I know Mr. Burger has been keeping you late most nights for a month now."

"He's been asking for my help with the big trials he's prosecuting right now. It's not that. I don't mind staying late to help him. He's a good man and good attorney. I, um… Darren gets released from jail in a few days. I'm… concerned he's going to try to find me when he does."

"Oh wow, it's *that* time already?!" Gertie was bug eyed was disbelief. "Time really does fly by when you're having fun…"

Ruby shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I know that's the last thing you need right now. Or ever."

Ruby and Alexandra had been best friends for years and Ruby had seen firsthand the fear and abuse Alexandra's ex boyfriend, Darren Galloway was capable of inflicting.

The utterance of Darren Galloway's name even drew Jill out of her self imposed isolation. She leaned forward, her hands dropped to the table with her dinner menu still cradled in them. Her head snapped toward Alexandra, coffee brown eyes wide with horror.

"Darren is getting out? Already?! It feels like just yesterday he was locked up for a solid two years!"

"Not long enough…," Maggie grumbled. "Wait! It hasn't even been two years, has it?!"

"He's getting out on good behavior," Alexandra volunteered, her husky voice laden with sarcasm and disgust. "Of course he did. I mean, it makes sense. The lunatic is obsessed with getting me back and if being on his best behavior is what it takes to bust him out of jail sooner, then that's exactly what he's going to do. I'm hoping he'll waste time looking for me in San Diego and won't find me here in Los Angeles, but…"

A long exhale of frustration blew past Alexandra's full pink lips as she leaned back. Her head fell back and she gazed at the ceiling, her thoughts a blur as she tugged her long, champagne curls free to spill over the chair back.

A hush fell over the table as the other women watched their friend with growing concern. While Ruby had been the only one of the group to ever have met Darren, the others had been brought to speed on the whole story. His imminent release could very well mean that scarier times were ahead for Alexandra.

Jill was the first to break the silence, her voice pleading. "Please tell me you've told Mr. Burger about this?!"

They all looked at Alexandra, curious about her answer.

"I am not going to bother him with my personal problems," Alexandra lifted her head and shook it gently. "And honestly, there probably isn't much he can do unless Darren starts causing problems again. And knowing could bring him and the rest of the office harm if Darren somehow finds out. That's how he ended up in jail for assault in the first place; beating the hell out of the man I started dating after I broke things off with him. The less people I tell this to, the better. Especially men. Darren just gets… violent when he's jealous."

"So that's it?" Maggie stared at Alexandra in stunned disbelief. "You're just going to call off your life and die alone because of that monster? Seriously?! You work in the office of the most savage prosecutor the city of Los Angeles has ever seen and you're not even going to tell him about this guy?!"

"I don't want anybody else hurt because of me!"

"Alright, alright!" Ruby put her hands up, hoping to calm everyone down. It seemed like it was her night to referee and keep everyone calm in the wake of everyone's individual traumas, big or small.

W-W

Hidden from view behind the half wall of their booth and the hanging foliage, Perry Mason and company glanced at each other with growing concern as the grim details of Alexandra's past relationship carried over the short distance.

Lieutenant Arthur Tragg had tugged out a pen and small notebook from his jacket pocket to jot down notes a few moments earlier when it became clear that this Darren Galloway was more than just a bitter, lovesick ex. Law enforcement had its hands tied unless Galloway tried something new, but Tragg knew Hamilton Burger and Burger would want to know everything possible about a potential threat to someone who worked in his office.

The ginger haired prosecutor noticed the aging police detective's diligence and briefly nodded his thanks. He was still distracted by the conversation at Alexandra's table. Guilt pricked him slightly for eavesdropping, but given the serious nature of the conversation he felt somewhat absolved of it in his concern for his confidential secretary's safety.

Tragg watched the district attorney with growing concern as the younger man's jaw visibly clenched and unclenched, anger blazing in his sky blue eyes. The two had known and worked with each other for many years and Tragg had come to know more about Burger than most people. Violence against women wasn't something the district attorney suffered lightly. In fact, cases with this particular element were sometimes difficult for Burger to work. If this Darren Galloway fellow did anything to Alexandra once he was released, he'd be taking on a prosecutor who would aggressively and mercilessly pursue punishment to the full extent of the law.

Though his expression remained stoic, the empathy and compassion in Mason's large blue eyes didn't go unnoticed by Burger. The legendary defense attorney was no doubt pondering how he'd react if the woman being threatened was his own longtime confidential secretary. Mason's gaze slipped over to Della Street who was parked comfortably in the middle between Mason and Tragg. Their feelings for each other could be read like a book, but Burger averted his eyes rather than issue the playful jab at his courtroom nemesis. Instead, his gaze dropped to his folded hands on the tabletop and a deep sigh left him. Mason wasn't the only attorney with designs on the woman that worked for them, but Burger didn't have Mason's good looks going for him. Not for the first time did the hapless prosecutor wonder if he'd end up dying alone. Chastising himself for such negative thoughts, Burger lifted his head again and tuned back into the conversation still in progress at the next table.

W-W

Ruby turned to Alex, her shoulder length ebony hair swished and brushed the ivory skin of her shoulders with the movement. "I'm with Maggie on this one, Alex. Mr. Burger needs to know about this. We're not lawyers or law enforcement so we have no idea really what he can or can't do, but he certainly can't do anything if he doesn't even know what the situation is. Not only that, but if something does happen, he's going to be pretty angry and hurt that you didn't show enough confidence in him to talk to him about it."

"Look sweetie," Gertie joined in, sincere compassion softening her high pitched voice. "We know all about your feelings for Mr. Burger because he's your favorite subject and we understand you're scared that if Darren finds out, that will put him at risk, but he does deserve to know. You may have to be honest about your feelings for him too, just because of Darren's jealousy. Just sayin'."

Alexandra crossed her arms in front of her as if she was cold and sank back in her chair. Her head lowered in a vain attempt to hide the tears brimming in her eyes. She suddenly seemed very small and vulnerable. It was a disconcerting sight for her friends who were far more used to confident, assertive Alexandra.

"We're sorry, Alex, but we're scared for you too. We just want to help, but we can't do as much as bossman can," Ruby said.

The group fell silent for a moment, no one knowing what else to add that hadn't already been said. Gertie glanced up just in time to catch their waiter heading back in their direction.

"We're gonna have to order now," she said, indicating the approaching man with a nod.

"Has everyone decided on what they wish to order or shall I come back in a few minutes?" The waiter materialized behind Jill, pen and pad in hand and ready to copy.

"Yes, I think we're ready," Alexandra asserted in a desperate bid to change the subject. She sat up straight again and tried to look as lively as she did when she entered the establishment.

The women took their turns ordering. Gertie had gone first so she could comb through her handbag in search of the birthday card for Alexandra. She passed the little red envelope to her left and whispered for the taller woman to wait until the waiter was finished.

"And what is this?" Alexandra teased, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. She gently picked it up, thanking Gertie.

The other blonde's bulging sky blue eyes were alight with mischief. "Oh, don't thank me. Thank Della when you see her next. She felt bad she couldn't be here, but she and Mr. Mason already had plans tonight."

Alexandra smirked. "Judging by the look in your eyes, I'd say you've seen this already… Should I be afraid?"

"No fear. You're gonna love it. Hurry up already so I can see the look on your face! Sure wish I had a camera or Mr. Mason's photographic memory."

The other women leaned in closer. Each had hopes of glimpsing whatever it was that Della had thought to send along with Gertie. Della was one of the most thoughtful people any of them had ever met so whatever was stashed away in the birthday card was selected with Alexandra's unique personality in mind.

Alexandra pretended to struggle with the envelope a few moments more just to prolong the suspense and playfully frustrate her cohorts. She laughed at the death glare Gertie gave her and finally gave in, tugging the card free of its confinement. She lingered over the front for a moment, reading it with a smile before opening it fully. As she did two photographs clipped from old newspapers fell out onto the table.

Her eyebrows knitted together in curiosity and she set the card down for a moment so she could examine the clippings. The print on the back didn't seem relevant to her so she flipped them over. Her eyes widened and she gasped despite herself as she realized who the photographs were of. A furious blush burned her cheeks with such heat that she had no hope of hiding it from the others or extinguishing it with her glass of ice water.

"Oh my god…," Alexandra breathed. "Where did she find these?!"

"She said she stumbled across them doing research for Mr. Mason relating to another, but old case and knew you'd appreciate them," Gertie supplied.

"Be still my beating heart…"

Ruby's nimble fingers shot out and pulled one of the photographs toward her so she could get a closer look. "Is that a young Hamilton Burger?! Really?!"

"It is," Gertie nodded. "Can you believe it? We're guessing he was in his mid-20's? Probably about the time he graduated from law school."

Ruby studied the black and white photograph, almost unable to believe the handsome young man in the photograph was actually her and Alexandra's boss. It was a headshot for the most part, but broad shoulders filled out the bottom in a dark suit jacket. His expression was serious as he looked off to the side, but lacked the hard cynicism that would come with years of experience. Smooth skin not yet marred by the fine and not so fine lines that came with age and decades of chronic smoking highlighted a strong, square jaw and full, soft lips that Ruby would never have noticed otherwise. And the fiery red waves she and Alexandra were used to seeing were slightly longer in the photograph showing off gorgeous curls that even she could imagine running her fingers through. He looked every bit the consummate professional.

Ruby shook herself, nearly shuddering in horror at the thoughts she was just having about her own boss. She'd prefer to leave that to Alexandra. Still, she had to say it…

"Wow… He was easy on the eyes back then. Quite striking. You alright, Alex? Don't pass out on us over there." Ruby gouged her with another elbow.

Alexandra ignored it this time, too mesmerized by the other photograph still in front of her. "That's amazing…," she barely whispered. "He's beautiful… Look at this one, Ruby."

The second photo was passed to Ruby so Ruby in turn passed the first one to Jill.

"Even younger here," Ruby noted. "Just out of high school maybe? Look at the mischief in those eyes, huh?"

Alexandra blushed again, this time at the completely inappropriate thoughts she was having.

"Looks like a whole lotta trouble I'd love to help him get into," she forced out, grinning shyly, almost unable to believe she'd actually said it out loud.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" The other women chorused with an equal mixture of surprise and amusement. Alexandra didn't often say such things out loud so it was shocking on the rare occasions she did.

"Her face just turned as red as his hair!" Maggie laughed. "Wow, you really are in love. I have no idea how it's possible that he can't see that. You give off more light than the sun just at the mention of his name…"

"Oh for heaven's sake, you're terrible, Maggie…"

"Is that a smoking jacket?!" Jill asked, leaning in towards Ruby, impatient to get a good look at the second picture that had yet to be passed to her. She had a passion for old fashioned stuff so these old photographs had instantly grabbed her attention.

"And an ascot," Alexandra nodded.

Ruby continued to regard the second image thoughtfully. "I would have liked to have known him then. You know, before the second World War and years of work as an attorney hardened his outlook on life."

The pictures finished making the rounds until finally Gertie passed them back to Alexandra for safe keeping. The DA's confidential secretary gave the photos another appreciative look before slipping them back into the card, which joined her handbag propped up against a table leg.

"Well, we wanted to know what all the fuss was about and now we know," Gertie quipped.

Alexandra's most endearing smile was her only response.

W-W

A table away, Della donned her most angelic expression when her own boss, one Perry Mason favored her with a knowing smirk. Drake looked at Mason with confusion, wondering what the defense attorney had figured out that he hadn't. Hamilton Burger was still trying to process the revelation that his young secretary was in love with him. That alone was enough to make time stand still for him. It seemed so surreal. How had he missed it for so long? Especially when he felt the same?"

"You knew those women were going to be here, didn't you?" Perry asked Della. He was confident in his suspicions though and really only sought a confession from the perpetrator. "That's why you suggested this little get together. And since you were the one to send Alexandra those photographs you found, it holds up that you were hoping she'd open that card and voice her feelings here where Hamilton could overhear it."

Della cast a sly glance in Burger's direction, valiantly trying to contain the peels of laughter threatening to overwhelm her at the prosecutor's increasingly confused expression.

"But Tragg was the one who suggested this to me?!" He exclaimed. He cringed at the volume of his voice, fervently hoping he hadn't given away their presence to the young women nearby. Unfortunately, his voice had a habit of carrying.

It was Lieutenant Tragg's turn to feign innocence now as he lit up a cigarette. "Oh well, how 'bout that?! Great minds do think alike, don't they?!"

A plume of cigarette smoke billowed from Paul Drake's end of the table. "You mean to tell us that you two are co-conspirators in this?!"

"Hamilton and Alexandra needed a little help, you see," the snowy haired detective elaborated and there was no hiding the mischief in his deep voice.

Savage glee rose in him like bubbles in a champagne glass as he anticipated the embarrassment he was about to inflict on his longtime friend and colleague.

"Mr. Burger here has wanted to pursue the young lady for some time now, but expressed doubt that he would be attractive to her. When I happened to find out from Della that Alexandra reciprocated his feelings, it all just came together."

"And here we are…," Mason murmured suspiciously.

"And here we are," Della confirmed, her charming smile not fooling the raven haired defense attorney a bit. "The ball is now in your court, Mr. Burger."

Burger found he could only turn red with embarrassment. And wonder what the hell he was going to do next.

W-W

"I need the visit the powder room for a moment before dinner gets here," Alexandra said quietly. She scooted her chair back and reached for her handbag and card to haul along with her.

"I'll join you," Ruby said, rising from her seat as well. The two women headed to the back of the restaurant, a direction that would unknowingly take them right passed the booth that Perry Mason and company was sequestered in. Ruby took a moment to admire the brand new dress and heels that Alexandra had splurged on.

"You know, you're the last person that needs stilettos, but those heels are amazing…," Ruby said with admiration. "Makes me want to splurge on a pair myself."

Alexandra chuckled. "I know. I'm way too tall already, but I love them. All 5 ft. 10 in. of me."

The two women vanished into the ladies' room and the door swished shut behind them, blocking out their cheerful laughter.

"That was a close one," Drake let out the breath he'd been holding as soon as he'd heard the women mentioning they'd be traveling back that direction.

The serious look that clouded Mason's face didn't sustain Drake's momentary sense of relief. "They're more likely to see us coming back, Paul. And they're likely to realize some or all of what they've said tonight may have been overheard. You may have to think fast, Hamilton."

The slight wince Burger responded with told Mason that Burger wasn't sure what his next move was going to be. If they were seen by the two women on their way back, Burger's ability to tactfully handle the situation could very well make or break his efforts to establish a future relationship with Alexandra. And he knew it. But dealing with uncomfortable and unpleasant situations was why he was paid the big bucks as the district attorney.


End file.
